Not Supposed to Happen
by queen captain stark
Summary: I was standing there and then , Butch grabbed my shoulders, thinking he was going to try to attack me , I….froze! But he , just kissed me…wait what!...he kissed me and I l-l-liked…it. What sort of paradox is this! This contains all the PPG/RRB couples.
1. Chapter 1:AN AKWARD KISS

**Well this is my first fanfiction ever ! I hope you enjoy it and this contains all the PPG and RRB couples regardless of me favoring Buttercup+Butch. There will be more this is kinda of the Pilot chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

As crazy as it sounds, it felt….right. But at the same time wrong. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Buttercup Utonium. But of course, you already knew that, duh! Anyways, I'm the most badass one out of us, Powerpuff Girls. And as you can tell I've fallen into a bit of trouble, and if you're not the brightest crayon in the box I…well…I have developed feelings…it's scary I know, for my counterpart, Butch. Of course I've always had feelings for him but they were more of pulverize-your-face kind of feelings. I mean WHAT THE HELL! What girl beats the living crap out of a guy and then suddenly has "feelings" for him! Jeez, I mean, my life is not a FLIPPING romantic comedy! It all started last week.

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~<em>

"_Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom shouted while trying to fend off Brick's fury of punches._

"_Yeah, It's not my day I gue-"But before I even finished my sentence, that good for nothing Butch lunged straight for me! What an ass!_

"_Not your day" He scoffed "It's never your day Blubbercup!" He smirked. I wanted to rip his pretty little smirk off his face. How dare he call me that! I mean my name already sucks, but seriously what are we ? FIVE? _

_He and I traded punches. I got him in the jaw and he retaliated with a punch in the gut. We were like a mass fury cloud of punches and kicks. I was staring at his forest green eyes. I had been beating the crap outta this guy for 12 years and I just now noticed his eyes? I had a feeling in the bottom of my soul…what was it? It wasn't rage or hate…then what was it? I had gotten so lost my thoughts that I didn't even notice my sisters had gone to chase down Boomer and Brick who had flown off somewhere else. It was just me and Butch….alone. Yes, we were still fighting, but alone nevertheless. _

_For some reason I just stopped…..Punching him. WTF!_

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

_What the hell? I didn't come to here to not fight with the Puffs. What do I look like, ? I don't care for feelings, why the hell did Blubbercup stop fighting? WHY DID I STOP FIGHTING!_

_I noticed she was staring at me. Well I am pretty sexy, if I do say so myself. But her eyes were filled with rage...no…hate…no not hate….hunger? Yeah hunger; wait was I dressed as a burrito or something. Why was she looking at me like that?_

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

_Wow. Just wow, I was staring at Butch , and I mean how did I not notice his to-die-for body. Maybe because your too busy beating his ass. I laughed to myself. Crap , now he was staring back at me with a confuse look on his face. I am pretty sure we were feeling the awkwardness this situation was now. _

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

_What was I supposed to do , now ? This whole situation was getting increasingly awkward…_

_So I did what surprised me as well…..I kissed my arch enemy._

_Not the smartest "awkward silence breaker", but it still happened._

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

_I was standing there and then , Butch grabbed my shoulders, thinking he was going to try to attack me , I….froze! But he , just kissed me…wait what?...he kissed me and I l-l-l-liked…it. What sort of paradox is this!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it ! Please review , suggestions are much appreiciated! I will continue whether everyone hated it or not ! Well , BYE FOR NOW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

**Well , Here is the next chapter as requested by my friend Hannah ! Love you Hannah! and i also love Random Citizen my first reviewer. YOU INSPIRE ME! hahahah well . This is what happened during Buttercup and Butch's chapter. Enjoy !**

**Also I don't own the PPG or RRB , but if I did I would want Butch ;D**

**Me:*sees Buttercup* SHOOT!**

**Buttercup:COME BACK HERE! **

**Butch: I'm okay with this.(:**

**Me: Watch it Buttercup, I love you and all but, I can kill you in the story !**

**Buttercup: FINE! *rolls eyes***

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

Hey , It's me ! Blossom , the leader and the brains. Things were different here in Townsville , most of the villians we had fought when we were five had mostly retired. They were smart , they built a bridge and got over the fact that they hated us. Unlike those dang Rowdyruffs. It was just another beautiful day ruined by those obnoxious boys ! Well , there not really boys now I guess, Brick was looking kinda hot...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! Scratch all of that! Anyways , as I was saying , the Rowdyruffs loved to just push our buttons ! I just wish they would get a life . Y'know?

The wholoe thing was playing out just like usual. Butch and Butter were beating each others faces in, and Bubbles and Boomer were more play-fighting than actually fighting. And of course , Brick and I were having a "leader against leader" fight.

We were pretty much going through the motions. Then I saw Butter get slammed down by Butch.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" I shouted fending off a fury of Brick's punches.

"Yeah, It's not my day I gue-" she said pushing rubble off herself. Then Butch lunged straight for her. What a butthole!

I was distracted by this and Brick and Boomer escaped . Bubbles and I quickly raced after them . I had left Buttercup by herself , but I knew she would be fine. Brick and Boomer were not going to get away. We finally caught up with them , they getting on my nerves . I just wanted to go home and study! I shot my lasers at Brick but he dodged them . He flew straight at me and his face connected with my foot.

"How's foot taste ? " I taunted.

" LIKE THIS!" As soon as he said this my face was surely kicked in the face. His shoe had gum on the bottom of it . Juicy Fruit doesn't taste pleasant after its been on the sidewalk...

* * *

><p>-Brick's POV-<p>

My face was stinging , so I gave that redhead powerepuff a taste of my foot. Okay, it is just me or is Boom really firlting with blondy, seriously ! I swear he is the worst person to fight with. Where is Butch when ya need him?

* * *

><p>-Bubble's POV-<p>

Y'know being the cute one. I do have a lot of guys chasikng after me. But I have always sort of liked Boomer , the blue one , he is just so cute. I just wished we weren't enemies. Today was different though, I think Boomer was FLIRTING with me. Does he like me ? Does my hair look okay? I SOULD HAVE SPEND MORE TIME ON MY HAIR TODAY!

* * *

><p>-Boomer's POV-<p>

Why does everyone expect me to be a fighter! I'm a lover not a fighter , Brick. I have always like Bubbles , didnt want to say it to her though . I mean how hard is it to tell someone you like them ! *sigh* I guess she'll never know.

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

This battle was nearing it's end finally. We were all running out of energy. I could see Brick and Boomer getting tired. I kicked Brick 'where the sun dont shine' and me and Bubbles flew back to get Buttercup. I was beginning to think that she might have been having trouble with Butch. When we got back I saw something was not supposed to happen between a Powerpuff and Rowdyruff.

A kiss.

Butch and Buttercup kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>That went well , I guess...so if you have any comments on my second chapter feel free to write them. I love constructive critism! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: SOMEONE'S JEALOUS!

**Wow ! Thanks for all the support guys ! I actually did my happy dance X) . So this chapter was inspired by _becomingemo_ . Shoutout ! Three chapters in one day , im on fire! So I hope you enjoy !**

**Buttercup: By the way she doesn't own me or anybody in this story for that matter! I checked online ! HA! Take that!**

**Me: Whatever helps you sleep at night...-_-**

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

I was still in utter shock from what I had seen . I wanted to literally rip Butch limb from limb ! How dare he kiss my sister ! Butter didn't even to be fighting him , was she letting this happen? I'm soo gunna strangle that girl ! I started to fly down there and with one thought in my mind.

I'm going to strangle Butch!

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

I didn't want to kiss butch but then again I didn't fight it at all . Then I swore I saw pink and blue streaks in he air. I was in for the ass-chewing of my life. Blossom shoved butch off of me and then she went into rage mode.

"DON'T EVER EVER TOUCH MY SISTER ! I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU IN HALF!" I was a little afraid of her. I hadn't seen her this mad since she got gum stuck in her hair and we had to cut it out. Butch just stood there like he didn't know what to do.

"Chill Blos-"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Blossom was blisteringly furious . Then she turned around and started to march towards me. There was fire in her eyes and then , WHOOSH ! Blossom looked behind her to see Butch was speeding off . What a wuss. Blossom wasn't distracted for to long though , and continued her rampage. Bubbles floated down towards us , her face was just as shocked as mine.

"Are you nuts?" she spat .

"Calm down, sis!"

"Don't tell me to 'calm down' ! I come back to you thinking Butch is probably beating the crap out of you , and it turns out your making out with him!"

"First off, I coluld've taken Butch by myself. Second , I wasn't making out with him. He was the one who kissed me !" When I think about it know , I think I blushed a little when I said he kissed me. But atleast Blossom was starting to cool down."Now let's go home so I can sleep! Jeez, I don't even like Butch." But I did.

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

Thank Goodness, I got out of there. That redheaded bitch was about to chew my ass out. It was just one kiss and it's not like I meant it...right.

I flew into my bedroom window , I never thought I would miss my bed so much. I just wanted to be was a shortlived dream. Brick and Boomer burst in my room . Brick didn't look too happy.I figured he probably saw the whole ordeal with the kiss.

"What the hell were you doing down there!" He shouted.

"I was having an intense battle , dumbass."

"Oh, so making out with the enemy is an 'intense battle' ? " Making quotations with is fingers when he said the last part.

"OH GOD! IT WAS ONE KISS! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS HAVING SEX WITH HER!"

"You wanted to though.." Boom mumbled under his breath. I shot a glare at him. He imedately looked away.

"Whatever, Butch.. but this conversation isn't over.."Brick said as he walked out the door pulling Boom with stuck his tongue out at me. I threw a nearby soccerball at him and he screamed like a little girl , running away. It made me laugh . I laid down on my bed , and stared at my ceiling . I thought about the events of today, but mostly about her, Buttercup. She was stuck in my head like the last song you hear in the car. I kept thinking about her beautiful green eyes, like mine, but softer and lighter. I knew I had to have her.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY...<em>

-Buttercup's POV-

I didn't sleep much last night. All I could think of was Butch. I wanted him out of my mine. I went to my closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans , a green T-shirt, and my green Chucks. I quickly changed, pulled my hair into a low side pony, and headed down stairs to see my sisters having breakfast.

"Good Morning , Butters !" Bubbles said cheerfully. She was wearing a light blue skirt, some white ballet flats, and a white blouse. Her hair was up in her signature pigtails.

Blossom didn't say anything, so I assumed we weren't talking for awhile. She was wearing a pink dress with some red heels . Her hair was in a half-up do held together by a red bow. It was nothing like her old one though. That one was huge .

After we said goodbye to The Professor , we walked outside and flew to school. I was quickly approached by Mitch, the town stalker. Well to me anyways...

"Hi , Buttercup! Want me to hold your books?"

"No."

"Want me to walk with you to class?"

"No."

"Want me to-"

"NO! Mitch, NO!" Then as I finished , I saw the Ruffs walking through the gates of school. Butch was staring straight at me. Our eyes met.

Mitch was walking closer to me with his arms held out. I think he was going for an apologetic hug, I didn't realize this until he actually was hugging me. I noticed Butch's eyes get wide. Was he jealous or something? Oh , I was so going to have fun with this. It was going to be payback for that kiss. I turned around to Mitch and grabbed his head and forced his lips onto mine. I knew Mitch wasn't going to fight this. I jerked my head back and look back at Butch. His eyes were full of jealousy and hints of rage.

I walked away , holding Mitch's hand in mine. His hands were oddly sweaty . Ew, great I'm stuck with this freak...-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Buttercup, if you only knew. Will Butch want to tear Mitch's limbs off? <strong>

**Butch: Yeah, I will.**

**Me: Well , we will see about that! REVIEW !**

**Now I have to sleep , I have school tomorrow...**


	4. Chapter 4:Revenge is a DoubleSided Blade

**I should be asleep, but inspriation hit me and I needed to write it and upload it.**

**Bubbles & Boomer: Where are we in this chapter ?**

**Me: Don't worry , your next :)**

**Boomer: That is relieving and frightenig at the same time...**

**Bubbles: Don't worry. It's not like she owns us or anything.**

**Me:*sigh* I wish. :(**

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

I was walking down a long hallway, a beautiful grand hallway. Something out of a fairytale . I saw a marvelous door at the end, golden door handles. Everything was so luxurious. I turned the handle and to my surprise I was outside. The grass was vividly green and the sky was blue as blue can be. I heard a voice.

"Hey, I have been waiting for you." I felt the voice come closer. I was scared not because the voice sounded menacing but because of whom it belonged to.

"What do you mean 'waiting for me'" I asked too afraid to look in their face.

But , my body involuntarily turned around. He stood before me dark hair, emerald green eyes. He wore a board smile across his face. He pulled me close . I loved the way it felt. I swore he smelt of mint. I stopped, what am I doing . Butch , why was I dreaming of Butch? He isn't even my equal.

"I been waiting for this moment for so long. I can't stand being with her." He said.

'Her' , who was 'she' . At that moment I thought of Buttercup, her face sad and tired, like she was depressed. I pushed the thought out of my head. I wanted to be in his arms. I felt guilty but, at the same time I didn't…..

BEEP ! BEEP !

I shot out of bed . It was just a dream. I felt a sudden rush of guilt. I tried to shake it off telling myself 'it was just a dream'. I went to my closet and took out my favorite pink dress and my new red heels. I quickly changed and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

When Buttercup came downstairs , I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I wanted to tell her about my dream but, I didn't think it was the right time. We said our goodbyes to The Professor and went to school.

I walked quickly ahead of Buttercup who was being followed by Mitch…man that guy was a major creeper.

I stopped when I saw the Ruffs walking through the gates. I immediately saw Butch. BUTCH! I slapped the side of my head thinking maybe it would get him off my mind. It almost did, that was until Buttercup starting to eat Mitch's face. My mouth dropped. I looked at Butch he was infuriated , I could tell. Buttercup strolled past me hand in hand with Mitch.

Butch stormed into school . I was still standing there shocked and confused.

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

School is ghetto. I don't know anyone who needs to know Pre-Calc to live, well maybe Brick and Blossom. I flew to school , yawning the entire time. I was still thinking about Buttercup. I saw walk through the gates as we landed. I walked behind Brick and Boomer who were talking about some chicks they thought were hot. Usually I would have joined in but, my eyes met Buttercup's just as I walked in.

She was being stalked by some idiot named Mitch. I noticed he was bugging my gir- , I mean Buttercup. She was obviously lost in my eyes. Mitch staring hugging her and I widened my eyes and clenched my jaw. Was I jealous , no not possible, its just a creeper hug.

Then she kissed him. It wasn't like a peck or anything , it was a makeout session. I mean come on, 10 seconds ! Seriously , what the hell!

I stormed off when she finally finished and went inside the building.

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

Betcha Butch is wishing he hadn't messed with me. He was jealous , I liked being in control . I knew I had the upperhand and that is always a good thing in a battle.

Mitch was staring at my lips.

"Is there something on my face?"

"NO."

"Then what is with the creepy staring issues?" I was getting annoyed with this kid.

"I just want to kiss you again." I looked at him with a 'da hell you talkin bout boy' look.

He went in for a kiss, his lips hit mine and I immediately pushed him off. This kid was asking for what came next.

Butch came out of nowhere and socked Mitch right in the face. Mitch flew back. Butch pounded his face in punch after punch.

"STOP IT ! BUTCH ,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I needed this creep-o for my master plan.

He stood up looking down on Mitch. His knuckles were bloody .

"Somebody take Mitch to the Nurse's." I said and I pulled Butch in out of the crowd he had gathered.

" What was that?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't like that creep kissing up on my gir- you."

"I'm not your girl and that creep happens to be my boyfriend." Did Butch have feelings for me or something? He really was jealous.

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did."

"That is beside the point. I still don't believe he is your boyfriend."

"Well, he is. So , leave him alone." I walked away . I felt terrible that I had to lie to Butch. Revenge is a double sided blade.

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

I could have killed Mitch. Yet, I didn't want to hurt Butter. If that creep was her 'boyfriend' , then I was just going to have to win her back.

Butch Style.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows what "Butch Style" is...<strong>

**Butch: Well ya see , you need a bucket of chick-**

**Me: It was a rhetorical question .**

**Butch: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah...well until next time . REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5:AHHH!

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing ! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**So, I had some writer's block issues plus school. So I am sorry to update late. **

**Also , I was going to write about Boomer and Bubbles but I wanted to write more about other stuff. But I pinkie promise to write next chapter all about them.**

**Boomer and Bubbles: Feeling the love. **

**Bubbles:I wish you didn't own us.**

**Me: I don't own you, though...**

**Bubbles: Oh.**

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

So, this whole "Butch Style" thing…..not working for me. I mean, two weeks have past and I have come up with SQUAT! No wonder Brick is the Brains of the Rowdyruffs.

Wait ! I got it ! Oh I'm so clever. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner !

Yeah, this plan is gunna work , I just need someone to play the part.

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

I woke up psyched for today. Today I was going to pull off Step 1 of "Butch's Fool-Proof Way of Getting Back Buttercup".

Step 1: Find a "girlfriend". Two can play at this game , Buttercup. I was going to date someone who would make Buttercup seethe with jealousy. She was going to be so envious , that she would desperately try to get me back. Ha ! I told you, FOOL PROOF!

Plus , who wouldn't want to date this sexiness , I AM Butch Jojo. But , who ? Who would make her so jealous…..AHA! Another brilliant idea ! I am going to ask ….wait for it ….BLOSSOM!

Oh yeah, I'm so smart maybe they should reconsider me to be the smart one.

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

I. Want. To. Die. I hate Mitch. He is a total freak. With a CAPTIAL "F". Yesterday he showed me his shrine, of me. Yeah there was definitely a collection of stray hairs that belonged to me, gum I had spit out and a used comb that I threw out a month ago. He said he worshiped to it every night. I knew he was a creeper but come on , really a wax sculpture….that takes stalking to a whole different level.

The boy needs psychological help.

I regret this entirely . I am stuck with this freak. The Professor told me these are the kind of people who shoot up schools and stuff. But anyways , aside from being forced to hang out with this nut case, I was loving how angry it made Butch.

Yet, I want Butch to just save me from this lunatic!

But , I can't give up now….

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

So , just when I starting getting over my whole "Feelings for Butch" thing, he had to lay this on me!

"YO!" I turned around and saw Butch coming straight for me. I was hoping it wasn't me he was calling for maybe someone behind me."Blossom!" I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, I didn't want him to see me.

I turned around . "What do you want Butch?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, I was just over there," He pointed in a random direction, "and I saw you ,here , alone."

I looked around , I just realized I was sort of a loner."maybe I want to be in peace. Ever thought of that."

"Hey , CHILL! I was just trying to be of some company. You don't have to be a bitch about it. " He threw his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously , what do you want?"

"Okay. Fine, do you want to hang out or something afterschool." I spit out my water.

"Excuse me ? You want to 'hang out' with me. Is this some trap or something? "

"NO! Maybe I just want to hang out."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Sure…" I wished I had said no. But , then again I was glad I said sure.

"Alright , how bout tonight ? I come by around 8."

"Okay." Umm, I don't know why , but Butch seemed a little too happy I said yes. He walked away and I finished up lunch. The ball rang. The whole thing was just so weird.

* * *

><p>-Butch's POV-<p>

YES! I KNEW TIS WAS GOING TO WORK! But, wait…why did Blossom say "yes" . I was expecting to have to epically battle her to force her. Well , whatever atleast I can move to Step 2.

Step 2: Be seen by Buttercup with her sister.

I had to make sure she knew about us. Even if this meant I was going to be murdered by everyone. Especially Brick. He has always had a crush on Blossom. He just never admits it, well can't blame him , so she is so bitchy. Anyhow, I had to figure out how to find out where Buttercup and Mitch were going to for their Friday date.

I walked into my brother, Boomer's room. I knew he could help somehow.

"Hey, Boom."

"Oh, hey , Butch." He was sitting on his bed reading some cook book. Probably because he sucks at it . Trying to figure out how to bake cakes for Bubbles or something. It's pathetic. He just needs to freaking write a poem , chicks like Bubbles love that mushy gushy crap.

"I need you to spy on Buttercup.'

He looked up from his book, this obviously caught his attention."Why?"

"Because…because...for strategic purposes…" I made up a quick lie.

"Oh..kay..SURE…"He said eyeing me suspiciously.

He grabbed a coat and flew out the window. I looked at my watch."SHIT!" It was 7:45, and I needed to go to the Powerpuffs house. I grabbed my leather jacket and I sped off towards their house.

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

I was flying towards the park to meet Mitch when a streak of green flew by me. I shook my head thinking my eyes were just playing tricks on me. I hoped they were. Because the streak was headed straight for my house.

Thinking it was nothing I continued to fly towards the park and when I got there, Mitch was there standing with a creepy smile on his face. It was so "rape face" status, but I wasn't worried because the last time he kissed me without my permission , I punched two teeth out.

* * *

><p>-Boomer's POV-<p>

I don't know why Butch wanted me to spy on Buttercup. I'm smart enough to know he was lying about his "strategies". I imagined she would probably be at her own house, so that's where I was headed. I took my sweet time reaching there. I took the long way because if I was to go the short way , I would have been seen by anyone leaving the house!

I looked in one of the side windows feeling like 007 and I was softly humming the Mission Impossible theme music. I snuck in one of the windows, I knew imeadiatly I was in the wrong room because everything was Blue.

I heard faint singing coming from the bathroom. It was the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

The shower turned off and I panicked , I hid in the closet. Through the slits in the doors I could see Bubbles wrapped in a towel. Blonde hair wet and still singing softly. She undid her towel and I quickly shut my eyes. I didn't want to be a perv like Butch.

I heard nothing but the sweet song and then it got closer. Oh no, please don't open th-

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH , YEAH ! CLIFFHANGER! What is gunna happen to Boomer when Bubbles finds him in her closet? Where is Brick ? What is going to happen between Blossom and Butch? What about Buttercup and Mitch?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Nothing is right anymore!

**I'm sorry for the really really late update. I had to go to California to visit family for Thanksgiving. I was too busy helping make food , I couldn't write for you guys. Also thank you all for the reviews, they are reaally helping me become a better writer and are giving me the motivation to keep writing.**

**Soooo... Here is Bubbles and Boomer's chapter as pinkie promised. YOU CAN'T BREAK A PINKIE PROMISE!**

**and as sad as this may be I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys._.**

* * *

><p>-Bubbles' POV-<p>

"AHHHHHH!"

I screamed to the top off my lungs. I went into stranger danger mode and started punching and kicking this creep in my closet. I had my eyes closed. Then I realized, oh no I'm naked. I stopped and scrambled behind my bed. Eyes still closed.

"Wh-what do you want?" I said to the intruder. There was silence. "Hello? I know you're in here." I said a little aggravated. They finally spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bubbles. I-I didn't kno-I'm so sorry." Wait how does this guy know who I am? I slowly opened my eyes. I reached for my blanket and wrapped it around me. I saw someone turned towards the wall and his hand was covering his eyes. What a sweet gesture for such a creep. He had a blue hoodie jacket on, black jeans, and blue Vans on. His hair was bright blond just like mine.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" I scream-shouted. I wanted to why this guy was in my room, oh if I was dressed, he would be dead by now. "ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't mean to intrude." He turned around, still covering his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Well, it seems like you did, because you don't just hide in people's closets for the heck of it."

"I have to….ummm…go." He said nervously as he rushed to the window tripping over my trash can.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at him. I was trying to get up and keep the blanket wrapped around me. This creep was trying to escape.

He flew out of the window before I could get up all the way. Wait….he _flew_ out the window.

Boomer.

The Rowdyruff boys are so gross and perverted. I am going to tell Blossom about this. Boomer is going to pay for being a perv. I quickly went to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas. I went to Blossom's room and burst in. she wasn't there. Hmmm…that's weird. I backed out of her room, where could she be? I went to Butter's room. She wasn't in her room.

I started to freak out. Oh no, where are they? Why are they gone when I need them? I began to wonder where they could possibly be. The phone hadn't rung and nothing was being destroyed or on fire.

I flew out the window of Buttercup's room and started to scan the city for either of them.

Just as I started to give up hope, I reached the park. I saw the dimly scene of Buttercup and some guy. I sank to the ground and started to walk towards the two of them talking. I wanted to just rush over there and hug her, but I didn't want to be flipped over the shoulder like she does most people who surprise her.

The boy started to speak. His face was hard to see because of the dim lights in the park. He was holding what seemed to be a picnic basket. Wait, Buttercup wasn't on a date, was she? I hid behind a small bush nearby.

"Hey, Buttercup, I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up….again." I laughed softly; Butter would do something like that.

"Oh no, I would never do that…again." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Well, why don't you sit?" He motioned to a blanket set out on the ground. She slowly walked over to the spot and plopped down. I could tell she found this whole thing was stupid. She spoke looking up at him.

"Mitch, I have to tell you someth-" He pushed his index finger on her lips. He made a huge mistake. She grabbed his finger and I heard a SNAP!

"OWWWWWW!" He screamed in pain and fell over in pain.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING! I have something to tell you." She sprang to her feet, not caring about this kid's pain. "Mitch, I was just using you and I can't take your creepiness anymore! I mean what the hell, what person makes a wax sculpture of another person. YOU NEED HELP!" and with this she fell off into the air. I got up and looked at the kid. I felt bad for him but, from what Butter said I think he got what was coming for him.

I flew off after Butters keeping a safe distance, like a "10 minute delay" safe.

* * *

><p>-Boomer's POV-<p>

Oh gosh, Bubbles probably thinks I'm a totally freak. I blew any chance with her, and I really do like her. Why am I so stupid? I hit my head trying to forget about tonight's recent events. I stopped when I saw a green streak in the distance. It looked like I may have found Buttercup.

I flew in that direction.

Dang it!

I was so disappointed at myself.

It was just Butch. He was with….with…some red headed chick.

My curiosity got the best of me and I started to follow them. The red head seemed really familiar, who was she? I had to know.

They walked into some pizza parlor, way to be classy, Butch. I put my hood up and walked in. They sat down at a booth and were quickly greeted by a plump waitress.

I slipped into the booth behind theirs. I was facing the red headed girl. Her face was hidden by the menu. My thoughts were interrupted by the same waitress.

"What'll it be, Deary?"

"Umm, just give me a water, please and a slice of cheese pizza." She scribbled something down and left.

I wasn't hungry, but I needed to blend in. I was more concentrated on trying to look at the girl's face. Butch's freaking head was blocking her face. Their "date", I guess you would call it, was going terribly. I mean they hadn't said a word since they ordered. I expected Butch to be doing the whole smooth talking thing.

He shifted a little to the side and I recognized her immediately.

Blossom.

I was shocked. My mouth dropped, why was Butch on a date with her? I thought he liked Buttercup. Isn't that why he wanted me to spy on her? RIGHT! What is going on in this world? Nothing makes sense! I always expected us Rowdyruffs to fall for our counterparts or something.

Am I the only one who thinks this way?

Brick is going to kill Butch for this. Butch barely got away with kissing Buttercup but, now this!

Brick always had a thing for Blossom, he thought I didn't notice how he always talks about her in his sleep, but I hear everything. SUPER HEARING!

I slapped some money on the table and left. I needed air to clear my head.

I rushed out of the parlor and I made eye contact with Butch as I walked out. I hope he didn't recognize me. I was supposed to be stalking Buttercup. I stared pacing in a nearby alleyway. This is not supposed to happen!

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there! Its the story name in the text. Ha! Genius, I know, I love waiting for the title of movies to be said in the actual movie dialogue. <strong>

**I know I'm wierd. But the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Brick: WHERE AM I? DID I DIE OR SOMETHING?**

**Me: CHILL YOUR BEAN ROLL!**

**Brick:My what?**

**Me: You heard me! Your coming up, now chillax!**

**Anyways...TA TA FOR NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7:Oh SHIIII!

**Hey Guys! Well, this is really hard-**

**Butch:That's what she said! HAHA :3**

**Me: Okay...anyways...dang I lost my train of thought thanks buttwipe. **

**Butch: You know you love me.**

**Me: It's sad but true and it's even more depressing that I don't own you, if only that were true. *sigh***

**Anyways ENJOY! AN THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>-Buttercup's POV-<p>

Thank god I got away from that freak! I was glad that I broke his finger, he had it coming.

I starting flying away from the park, but I wasn't really sure where I was going. I wanted to go home, but I had a feeling that Blossom wouldn't enjoy me having a secret rendezvous with Mitch. My mind started to drift in to la-la land and I thought of all the things that had happened to me in the last few weeks.

I thought about our last brawl with the Ruff's and about….the kiss. I thought of my pay back at Butch.

Butch. Feelings of every kind started to swell up inside me as I thought of him. I felt….fuzzy inside. I felt my cheeks get hot when I thought of him. What the hell, I know I don't like him. Right?

I've never had to deal with this. Sure, I could ask Bubbles for help but, that would mean I would have to tell her about my feelings. Then she would tell Bloss and then we get into an argument about counterparts and how they are bad and blah blah.

I flew down to the ground and kicked a nearby pole. It made a huge dent. I paced back and forth, clutching my head. I was so angry, I hated not be able to control what I was happening to me.

I slapped myself, I had to come and face the music.

I liked Butch. I felt fuzzy almost giddy about it. Butch was my weakness. He made me feel this way even when I knew we could never be together.

I hate him..no I like him…no I hate…NO! DAMMIT WHY AM I SO CONFUSED!

I kicked the pole again. I was about to rip it out of the ground and fling it around just to relieve tension when I heard footsteps.

I turned around to find Brick, walking towards me. He does NOT want to mess with me right now. I am not in the mood for him to start a fight.

"Looks like somebody has some issues." He said and I clenched my fists.

"What the hell do you want? I am not in the mood to fight right now! I don't have issues, either!" Oh but I DO. I was so heated, why was this nerd out here? Doesn't he have something better to do?

" Jeez, chill. I was actually looking for your sister, Blossom. I need to talk to her."

"Oh and by talking, you mean 'beat the crap out of her'. "

"No, I mean talk."

"Well why would I tell you where she is? I wasn't born yesterday, bitch." He stared at me with a 'damn she is a crazy bitch' kind of look.

"Just tell her I was looking for her, okay?" and with that he flew off into the air. Oh..kay…then. I was a little bit of confused about what just happened. Why did Brick want to talk to Blossom and why did he want to 'talk' with her.

The whole situation only made me more confused. I started walking down the street. I reached a busy part of the street. I saw my favorite pizza place just a few stores away, I was feeling kinda of hungry.

I rushed towards it. I walked past an alleyway and some hobo was pacing back and forth in it murmuring all sorts of things. I thought to myself 'what a crazy hobo'. I ignored it and walked through the door. The annoying bell sound it makes when you walk through it went off, attracting a few curious eyes.

The eyes happened to be…green and pink. I stopped.

I must be dreaming or am I really seeing Blossom in a booth with Butch. I stared to boil inside; I clenched my fists into a ball and glared down the two.

Blossom jumped out of the booth and acted shocked, like that bitch didn't realize she was even there. Butch had a smirk plastered across his face. He shimmied out of the booth and walked towards me. He stopped when he was a few feet away.

He spoke. "What a coincidence seeing you here, Blubbercup." His voice was filled sarcasm. I wanted to rip his pretty little smirk off his face.

I tried to ignore him and shoved past him, marching to Blossom. She acted so shocked and like she didn't think I would catch her with my ma-I mean Butch….it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Yeah, nothing like that I told myself.

"What the hell Blossom! Why are you here? WITH BUTCH NONETHELESS?" I spat getting in her face.

"I-I-I-I-I was on a…." she nervously said. I had never seen her acted this way, she wasn't acting like her leaderly assertive self.

"On what? COCAINE!"

"On a date." She whispered the last part, ashamed about it, I think.

I was about to explode right there. But something said that Blossom was not who should be the one that I unleash my fury on, it should be the other whore in the parlor. Butch.

I turned on my heels , and stormed toward Butch who still had that annoying as hell smirk.

"Get a breath mint before you get in my face." He mocked. I wasn't in the mood for his smart-alecky comments.

"You really are a man-whore, aren't you?" I said pushing him back. I kept pushing him back, eventually we made it outside.

Blossom followed as we exited. I saw her out of the corner of my eye , biting her nails but still in shock that she was caught.

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

Oh god! What was I thinking? I don't what to do? For once in my life, I do not know what to do. Buttercup is going to kill me and Butch! I followed her out of the building as she called Butch every word in the book. I wasn't about to get in the way of Buttercup while she was so heated. Any other day I would have stepped in and broke it up to be peacekeeper, but this time I was the cause of the issue.

I looked up and bit my nails and I thought of why I was so stupid. I felt so ashamed and I knew from the beginning of this 'date' this was only going to turn out bad.

Oh god, what is going to happen between me and Brick….

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT ! OH MY GOSH ! IS THERE SOMETING WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT BLOSSOM!<strong>

**BLOSSOM: OTHER THAN YOU ARE TO LAZY TO HIT THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON OFF, NO! OKAY YEA! **

**ME: TELL ME I DEMAND TO KNOW!**

**BLOSSOM: BUT YOU ALREADY DO KNOW...**

**ME: STOP SHOUTING AT ME! **

**BLOSSOM: *ROLLS EYES***

**Until Next time my sweet doves...**


	8. Chapter 8:Princess has a brain?

**Okay, I know I'm late on updating but this chapter is dedicated to BRICK:) ENJOY!**

**Brick:Finally!**

**ME: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Brick:Nothing...**

**Me:Good, I don't own you but I'm watching you...**

* * *

><p>-Brick's POV-<p>

The feeling of to Blossom sounded like such a great plan. I mean it just seemed like a brilliant ideas, even though that ignorant nasally-voiced rich Princess came up with it. It was a couple of days after Butch and Buttercup had kissed.

Tensions were high. Butch never came out of his room only to eat and to go to school, and Boomer was out for practices, and I was at home or at a Student Council meeting, which means no one was talking to each other.

I was sitting at my desk writing a report for English and there was a knock on the door. A knock turned into a doorbell ring, which turned into a lot of doorbell rings.

Finally, I figured no one was going to answer it. I went down stairs yelling "Oh NO, Don't all move at once, I will get it!"

I opened the door to find and irritated Princess, punching the doorbell quickly. She turned to me and said in the most disgusting voice ever, "Hiii, Bricky POO!" Her face was hideous when she tried to do a puppy dog look, it was more like a dead yak giving birth look.

Then with that she just waltzed right in.

She made her way towards me and did that thing where you move your fingers like they are walking, on my chest. "Bricky Poo, I have never told you how-"

"What are you doing in my house?" I said grabbing her hand.

"Well, I want to talk to you."

"Seriously, what are you doing in my house, and I know you don't want to have an intellectual talk with me."

"Ughhh, FINE! I came here with a plan." My jaw dropped, this half-a-brained girl had a plan?

"What plan? You not a thinker, you don't think!"

"Whatever! But anyways, so it involves the Powerpuff freaks!" This perked my interest. Any way to get rid of those girls was interesting.

"Continue."

"Okay, well since you are the leader of the Rowdyruffs, you must be the one who needs to play the part. You have to 'date' Blossom and then when she falls for you….REJECT HER FACE!" I wanted to reject Princess's face. But, her plan was so mischievous and cunning. Who better to be the one to outsmart the 'smart'?

"Princess," I hesitated, "when do we begin?" A grin crawled from ear to ear on her face when I finished.

Thus, this is why I'm in this predicament. I had to make Blossom believe I liked her, only to weaken her emotionally and then destroying all morale she had. This was supposed to make them vulnerable so we could easily beat them as they were wallowing in self-pity.

I had to give props to Princess and her yak face; this was the best clichéd plan ever.

So next thing I know I'm going out the door on a Saturday and heading towards the Powerpuffs' house.

I took a wild guess at which window to knock on and thank heavens it was hers, could imagine Buttercup finding me at her window? I would not be alive. That chick needs anger management classes and Butch as well.

TAP TAP!

Nothing happened for a while, and then the curtains started to stir. She squinted her eyes and didn't recognize me for a few seconds.

A few.

As soon as she figured out it was me she slammed the window opened and punched me in the face. Not the reaction I was hoping for but at least I got in her room to talk to her.

"OKAY! JEEZ BLOSSOM! Get off me!" I stopped a punch with my hand. She was furious. She was also confused. I would be too if someone this fine came into my bedroom.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BRICK! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?" She screamed jumping off me. I hopped off the ground and dusted my jacket off.

"I am here because I want to apologize."

"For what?" There was still anger in her voice.

"For being a…a douche bagel, as Butch would say, and I want to change." I lied. In my head I was smiling stupidly.

Her features softened, she looked so beautiful when she was like this. Fierce yet breathtaking.

"Ha, Don't try and play me like a cheap fiddle." She scoffed.

"Blossom, I really do want to change. Please, let me show you that I want to change. I'm begging you give me one chance." She looked at me with her stunning pink eyes. She was practically eating from the palm of my hand.

She sighed. "Brick, I swear to god, if you show one tiny bit of deceit, I will KILL YOU!" She said pointed her finger at my face getting flustered all over again.

"Then it's a date." I said flying out the window. "Meet me outside!"

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHTY! SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT ! REVIEW ! AND next chapter the reds' date !<strong>

**Butch: Brick's getting some! *high fives Brick***

**Blossom:*face palm***

**Well good by my sweet doves...and also I am going to be ushering for my high school's play for the next two days so I will try to update the day I get off :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Date with the Reds :

**Well Hi Guys...sooo..I have been procrastinating on this story for almost a week. beacuse i had to..**

**Buttercup: Usher for her high school's play**

**Bubbles: And take on a new story in progress**

**Butch: and eat**

**Boomer:and go to school**

**Me: They get.**

**Blossom & Brick: Yeah, and even though she been working this hard , They still won't let her own us.**

**Me: Well enjoy this chapter, for the red's get to have a date! It's so mushy gushy I wanted to vomit when I was writing it... -_-**

**WELL, READ & REVIEW! **

*****BY THE WAY! I HAVE POSTED REFERENCE PICTURES OF HOW I SEE EVERYBODY!*****

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

What did I just do?

I just agreed to go on…on a date with…Brick. Brick, my enemy, my counterpart, a Rowdyruff. This was going against everything in my head. It had only been two days since Butch's and Butter's kissing incident, why would Brick suddenly spring this on me?

'_Maybe…just maybe…the Ruffs had feelings for us, Puffs.' _My conscience suggested.

I shook my head.

No, that couldn't possibly be it. They are just toying with our emotions, well; anyhow, I will get to the bottom of this.

I slammed my fist into my hand and reassured myself that that was the only reason I had said yes.

"HEY, BLOSSOM, WILL YA HURRY UP! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" I heard the red Ruff yelled from outside. It snapped my out of my thoughts. Right, that's what I was doing. I threw on some jeans, a red tank, a black cardigan, and my favorite red TOMS. **_(My friend is obsessed with these shoes! XD)_**

I flew leisurely out my window and down to the ground to my red equal.

"I know the perfect place to go." He grabbed me by my hand; I tried to hide the small amount of blushing that his actions brought on.

He began flying toward the oceanic side of town. I hope he isn't going to drown me….

I saw that the sun was staring to set. Yep, perfect time to kill someone.

* * *

><p>-Brick's POV-<p>

I knew exactly where to take Bloss. To the most romantic spot in all Townsville. Oh yeah, thanks to my smooth brother, Butch, this spot was a chick magnet. I knew Blossom would love it.

It was right on an ocean-side cliff, overlooking the sea, perfect for watching the sun set. We finally reached the spot; Blossom was already in awe by the beauty of it.

This is just too easy for me, Brick, smartest and most cunning of them all. I am starting to sound a little too cocky, like Butch.

"So, do you want to watch the sunset with me?" I asked.

"Wh-what?" I must've broken her trance. "S-sure."

I sat down on the grass and gestured her to do the same. She sat down but far away from me. I scooted towards her, this time she didn't move. We sat in silence as we watched the sun go from blue to different shades of orange, purple, red, and yellow.

I turned my head slightly to notice she was resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind, but as soon as she realized what she was doing her head shot up. I saw her cheeks turn redder than my hat.

"Sorry!"

"No problem." I chuckled softly.

She stood up and I got up too.

"I should probably get home before my sisters do." She said. I nodded in agreement.

I didn't know why but the whole time we were sitting there I forgot that this was just an evil plan to destroy the Puffs. I just sat there enjoying being with this red headed Puff in silence. It felt like we were the only people left on Earth.

"Yeah, I need to get home too. Before Butch and Boomer start fighting over random crap."

We flew to her house in silence again. By far the quietest date I have ever been on. I didn't mind at all though. As we reached her window, she finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad, that you're trying to change, Brick. I hope that we can do something again later. Soon. And maybe we can even talk this time."

"I'd love that." I smiled. She climbed into her window and turned to look at me. I flew closer to her.

I realized that our faces were just inches apart. I gazed into her rose-color eyes with my ruby- red ones and then….then the unexpected happened… I leaned in and kissed her. It's corny sounding but, it felt right was this why Butch kissed his counterpart because it felt…..right.

We broke apart our kiss that seemed like an eternity.

She was blushing bright red.

"See ya, around, Bloss." And with this I flew off towards my house. This plan was starting to back fire on me; I never thought this is how I would feel after this.

* * *

><p>-Blossom's POV-<p>

As I watch Brick's red light trail fade into the sky, I felt incredible. On cloud nine, I twirled over to my bed and kicked off my shoes. I blushed as I thought of Brick. Was this how Buttercup felt after Butch kissed her? I feel asleep, dreaming of Brick.

* * *

><p>-Brick's POV-<p>

So that's what happened and now I have to tell Blossom the truth. We haven't spoken in a couple of days and I think it's because of Mitch and Buttercup. Ever since those too have started dating, me and her have been so distant.

That is why I'm sitting on top of this building trying to think of how I could tell Bloss. I do like her a lot, maybe even love her, but first things first I have to tell her the truth.

* * *

><p>-Bubble's POV-<p>

I lost Buttercup when she flew down towards the ground. When I reached to where she used to be, I was shocked to see nothing but traces of her presence; a dented pole that was nearly about to fall and cracked sidewalk where she must've stomped on.

I sat on the side walk until I heard a faint yelling of a voice too familiar.

Buttercup!

She was screaming the worst words I had ever heard. I have never even heard of a 'man whore', only Butter would think of using a word like that. I shot into the sky and saw a green aura surrounding Butter, this only happened when Butter was really really really angry. I was flying past a building when something caught my eye, something or someone, in this case….red.

* * *

><p><strong>Poop is about to hit the fan!<strong>

**Butch: Oh no! Bubbles don't bring Brick in on this! He will murder my ass for being with Bloss!**

**Bubbles: It's out of my hands!**

**Me: yes, yes it is...MUHAHAHAH! **

**Butch: NOOO!**

**And with that Be ready for the next chaper of "Not Supposed to Happen"**


End file.
